


Der Survival Kurs

by Jessica_Graves



Series: Fantastic Beasts Adventskalender 2019 [9]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Bottom Credence Barebone, Camping, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Dom/sub Undertones, Happy Credence Barebone, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Protective Original Percival Graves, Survival Training, Wilderness Survival, lagerfeuer, wald - Freeform, wespen, zelten, übernachten unter freiem himmel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves
Summary: Credence beginnt einen Survival Kurs mit seinen Freunden. Dass der Kursleiter nicht nur kompetent und streng ist, sondern auch noch verboten gut aussieht, genügt, um diesen Kurs zu einem besonderen Erlebnis zu machen.
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves
Series: Fantastic Beasts Adventskalender 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558429
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Allein im Wald

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: AU in der realen Welt / Credence ist ein "gewöhnlicher" junger Mann und kennt Percival (noch) nicht  
> Prompt: Marshmallows, gemeinsames Kochen, eine Wespe  
> Warnung: keine  
> Stimmung: Romantik
> 
> Dies ist der Beitrag für den 13.12. für meinen Fantastic Beasts Adventskalender.

Credence wusste nicht wirklich, wieso er zugestimmt hatte. Es war eine total verrückte Idee und er hätte den Gutschein lieber gegen einen anderen eintauschen sollen. Nun stand er neben Newt und wartete darauf, dass der Kurs begann, den ihm seine Freunde zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatten. Sie hatten alle zusammengelegt. Aber Credence ahnte, dass Newt derjenige gewesen war, der die Idee ursprünglich gehabt hatte.   
“Aufgeregt?”, fragte der Rotschopf, der eben seinen Schlafsack aus dem Kofferraum seines Geländewagens nahm.  
Credence, der sich im hohen Gras neben dem Auto einen Schuh zuband, nickte. “Schon”, sagte er und beobachtete dann, wie ein weiteres Auto auf die Lichtung fuhr und neben Newts Wagen hielt.  
Auch, wenn ‘aufgeregt’ bei ihm eher ‘nervös’ bedeutete und nicht, wie bei Newt, ‘freudig erregt’.  
“Da kommen die anderen”, sagte Newt überflüssigerweise, als noch mehr Autos auf der Lichtung hielten. Die anderen Kursteilnehmer. Sie alle waren in Zweiergruppen aufgetaucht. Alles Männer. Das überraschte Credence nicht. Es hatte zwar auf der Internetseite nirgendwo gestanden, aber dass es keine Veranstaltung war, die Frauen besonders für sich einnehmen konnte, musste man ihm nicht erzählen.   
Credence kannte keinen von ihnen – mit Ausnahme von dem letzten Paar: Newts Bruder Theseus und ihrem gemeinsamen Freund Jacob, die beide ebenfalls am Kurs teilnahmen. Nun, immerhin musste er durch all das nicht allein durch. Das war ja schon mal tröstend, wenn es schon 48 Stunden gehen sollte. 48 Stunden waren eine Zeit, die er aushalten konnte, sagte er sich zuversichtlich.   
Die Gruppe stellte sich in einen kleinen Halbkreis. Am Ende waren sie ein Dutzend. Jeder holte seine Schlafsäcke, Autoplanen, Taschenmesser und die anderen Dinge, die auf der Liste gestanden hatten, aus den Autos.  
Und, als die letzten sich vorgestellt hatten und jeder damit begann, Smalltalk zu betreiben, fragte sich Credence schon, wann es losgehen würde.   
Sie mussten nicht lange warten. Von der anderen Seite der Lichtung, vom Waldrand her, kamen zwei Gestalten auf sie zu. Sie wateten durch das kniehohe Gras, das hier, mitten in der Wildnis, nicht geschnitten worden war. Und dabei machten sie eine weitaus elegantere Figur als Credence es vermocht hätte.   
Er fühlte, wie ihm Newt den Ellbogen in die Seite stieß. “Das ist er”, sagte er vielsagend und nickte zu dem Größeren der beiden hin. Einem breitschultrigen Mann mit festem, entschlossenem Gang, der den jüngeren Mann hinter sich zurückfallen ließ.   
Credence nickte und sein Mund wurde trocken. Dass ihr Kursanführer umwerfend gut aussah, wurde mit jedem Schritt, der ihre Distanz verringerte, deutlicher. So umwerfend, dass Credence sich dagegen gar nicht wappnen konnte. Er fühlte, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte, während der Mann auf sie zuging und den ersten zunickte. Je näher er kam, desto deutlicher konnte Credence die Attribute ausmachen, die ihn als attraktiv einstuften: Breite Brustmuskeln, die sich unter seinem enganliegenden T-Shirt deutlich abzeichneten. Schwarzes Haar, das an den Seiten kurzgeschnitten und silbern meliert war. Beeindruckender Bizeps. Eine Hose, die sein Gesäß verboten gut in Szene setzte. Credence riss den Blick fort, um nicht zu sabbern. Himmel, was sollte das werden, wenn ihr Trainer so deutliche Alphawellen ausstrahlte? Gegen ihn wirkten selbst die trainierteren Kursteilnehmer, die neben ihm standen, wie hemdsärmelige, pickelige Schuljungen.  
“Guten Morgen”, grüßte der Mann mit tiefem Bariton in der Stimme, der gleich mit den ersten Worten deutlich machte, dass er es gewohnt war, autoritär aufzutreten.   
“Guten Morgen”, grüßte die Gruppe zurück.   
Er ließ den Blick über sie alle schweifen. “Scheint, als wären wir vollzählig”, sagte er und nickte dann dem jungen Mann zu, der ihm über die Lichtung gefolgt war. Der Mann hielt ein Klemmbrett und vermerkte eilig etwas darauf.   
“Dann können wir direkt anfangen”, fuhr der Trainer fort und seine Augen schauten jeden einzeln an. Er hielt den Blick jeweils einen Moment aufrecht, ehe er sich dem Nächsten zuwandte. Credence stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf, als er an der Reihe war. Die Augen waren dunkel, tief wie schwarze Seen und hatten einen animalischen Zug an sich, bei dem Credence ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. “Mein Name ist Percival Graves”, stellte sich der Trainer vor, “Ich biete diesen Kurs seit einigen Jahren an, nachdem ich … in meiner Jugend am eigenen Leib die Erfahrung gemacht habe, was es bedeutet, plötzlich allein und ohne Hilfe in der Wildnis zu sein.”  
Auf diese Worte hin hoben einige der jungen Männer die Hände. Percival gab ihnen mit seiner eigenen zu verstehen, dass sie schweigen sollten. “Stellt eure Fragen, wenn ich fertig bin”, sagte er entschieden und fuhr dann fort: “Ich werde mit euch die nächsten Stunden verbringen und ich sage es gleich: Das kann nur funktionieren, wenn ihr euch an meine Regeln haltet. Mein Wald, meine Regeln.” Er warf einen finsteren Blick in die Runde. Keiner der anderen schien ihm widersprechen zu wollen.   
Percival sprach in seiner tiefen, entschlossenen Stimme weiter: “Ihr werdet euch in den nächsten zwei Tagen an meine Anweisungen halten. Wer mir widerspricht, kann direkt gehen.” Er wies auf die Straße an der Lichtung, von der sie alle gekommen waren. “In der Wildnis überlebte die Menschheit bisher nur, weil sie sich in Rudel zusammenschloss, die sich an dem Stärksten unter ihnen orientierten. Und ich möchte euch nicht zu nahetreten, aber das bin in dem Fall ich.”  
Er legte eine neue Kunstpause ein, um den Teilnehmern die Gelegenheit zu geben, ihn herauszufordern. Niemand ergriff diese Chance.  
"Testosterongeladendes Gehabe können wir hier nicht gebrauchen”, sagte Percival und wies mit dem Kopf zum Boden hin, wo die Dinge lagen, die jeder mitgebracht hatte. “Ihr benutzt euer Messer nur, wenn ihr dazu aufgefordert werdet. Und ihr lauft damit nicht durch die Gegend. Der nächste Arzt ist einige Kilometer entfernt und ich habe keine große Lust, dass euer Blut die Wölfe anlockt.”  
Eine neue Pause. Betreten schwieg die Gruppe.   
“Fragen?”, hakte Percival nach.   
Keiner meldete sich zu Wort.   
“Das hier ist Abernathy”, sagte Percival und deutete auf den jungen Mann neben sich, der etwa in Credences Alter war. “Er hat das Überlebenstraining vor einigen Jahren abgeschlossen und war seither das eine oder andere Mal mit mir in der Wildnis. Er wird euch bei den Übungen unterstützen.”  
Die Gruppe nickte Abernathy freundlich zu.   
“Also dann”, sagte Percival und richtete seinen Blick auf die Dinge, die vor den Männern auf der Wiese lagen. “Ich möchte euch daran erinnern, dass ihr in den Wald nur mitnehmen könnt, was auf der Liste stand.” Dann hob er die Hand und zählte auf: “Schlafsack, Autoplane, Taschenmesser, Tasse und Löffel. Kein Handy, kein Geld. Das braucht ihr alles nicht.”  
“Was ist mit Feuerzeug?”, fragte Theseus, der neben Newt stand.   
Percival schüttelte den Kopf. “Ihr werdet lernen, ohne Feuerzeug ein Feuer zu entfachen.”  
“Taschenlampe?”, fragte Jacob.   
Percival schmunzelte. “Das Feuer wird ausreichen”, versicherte er ihm amüsiert, “Und wenn es richtig Nacht wird, haben wir immer noch das Licht der Sterne.”  
Sein Blick wanderte von Jacob zu Credence, der zwischen seinen Freunden stand, und dann über seine zierliche Statur. Credence, dem der prüfende Blick unangenehm war, errötete. Er ahnte, was der Mann dachte: Dass er zu schwach war, um zu bestehen.   
“Eine Sache möchte ich noch loswerden”, sagte Percival mit ehrfurchtheischender Stimme, damit die, die bereits geschäftig ihre Sachen zusammengekramt hatten, ihm zuhörten. Doch er hörte nicht auf, Credence anzusehen. “Ich werde euch alle gleich behandeln. Ohne Ausnahme. Ihr habt euch bewust für dieses Überlebenstraining entschieden, also seid ihr alle vom gleichen Rang.”  
Endlich nahm Percival seinen Blick fort und schaute in die Runde. “Ihr werdet niemandem helfen, nur, weil ihr das Gefühl habt, dass er schwächer ist als ihr. Diese Ego-Streichel-Tour gibt es bei mir nicht. Jeder ist stark genug, das hier allein zu schaffen. Ihr braucht euch nicht aufzuplustern, weil ihr meint, stärker zu sein als jemand anders und ihm das unter die Nase reiben wollt.”  
Seine Worte hatten einen sonderbaren Effekt auf Credence. Er hatte bis eben selbst nicht daran geglaubt, dass er diese zwei Tage allein und ohne Hilfe überstehen würde. Nun schien es, als würde Percivals Selbstsicherheit auf ihn überspringen. Vielleicht konnte er es tatsächlich schaffen? Ein zaghaftes Gefühl von Mut durchströmte ihn.   
Doch seine Zuversicht geriet in ein nervöses Stocken, als Percival ihn erneut ansah. “Wenn ihr Hilfe benötigt, wendet ihr euch direkt an mich”, sagte er und obwohl er zur ganzen Gruppe sprach, beschlich Credence das Gefühl, dass er ihn persönlich meinte. “Es ist keine Schande, zu bemerken, dass man an einer Stelle nicht weiterkommt. Sprecht mich an, dann helfe ich euch.”  
Credence, dessen Hals schon wieder wie ausgetrocknet war, nickte wie hypnotisiert. Er konnte sich von diesen Augen nicht losreißen. Sie hielten ihn gefangen.   
Zu seinem Bedauern nahm Percival aber den Blick schließlich fort. Er ging von Teilnehmer zu Teilnehmer, besah sich die Dinge, die sie vor sich ausgebreitet hatten und nickte zufrieden. Dann erklärte er ihnen, wie sie aus den Autoplanen einen Rucksack falten konnten, in dem all die anderen Dinge Platz hatten und ging schließlich, als jeder seinen behelfsmäßigen Rucksack auf dem Rücken trug, über die Lichtung auf den Wald zu.   
Er führte sie einige Meter in den Wald hinein, an eine Stelle, die ihm offensichtlich schon bei vorherigen Kursen als Lager gedient hatte. Eine Feuerstelle befand sich in der Mitte, überspannt von einer großen Plane. Größere und kleinere Holzhaufen lagen überall im Wald verteilt, als hätte jemand das Gelände noch einmal aufgeräumt und das morsche Holz zusammengekehrt. Credence vermutete eher, dass die dicken Stämme und langen Äste für Übungen gedacht waren. Er folgte der Gruppe zur Feuerstelle, in der im Moment kein Feuer brannte, und stellte sich mit ihnen in einem Kreis auf. In einiger Entfernung sah er einen Bulli stehen, dessen Fenster von innen mit schlichten Gardinen behangen waren. Credence ahnte, dass der Kursleiter selbst nicht auf der Erde schlafen würde, doch er kam nicht dazu, weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn Percival begann, zu erklären. Er sagte ihnen, dass sie sich als erstes ihr Lager aufschlagen mussten. Es war ein warmer, trockener Sommertag, von Regen keine Spur. Aber sie hätten viel vor und Percival erklärte, dass ein Nachtlager eines der wichtigsten Dinge war.   
Credence verteilte sich mit den anderen im Wald – einige Minuten Fußweg von der Feuerstelle entfernt – und bettete seinen Schlafsack auf einer Matratze aus Reisig, Laub und weichen Ästen, ehe er die Plane als Regen- und Windschutz darüber spannte.   
Er war so in die Arbeit vertieft, dass er erst bemerkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte, als um ihn herum die anderen lauter und hektischer miteinander sprachen.   
Credence blickte auf und sah sie aus dem Wald laufen, auf das Lager zu. Sie wirkten panisch und nun bemerkte er das stete Summen in der Luft und beobachtete, wie einige von ihnen nach etwas schlugen, das er auf die Entfernung nicht sehen konnte. Credence schluckte. Es schien, als hätten sie irgendwo Bienen oder Wespen aufgeschreckt.   
Eilig, um nicht ebenfalls Ziel der stechenden Insekten zu werden, folgte Credence den anderen. Er hatte Glück. Als er an der Feuerstelle ankam, war er unversehrt. Anders als andere, die sich die großen Stiche an Armen und Hals rieben. Einige hatten sogar Stiche im Gesicht.   
“Wir verschwinden hier”, sagte Percival mit erhobener Stimme, “Lasst alles zurück. Wir müssen tiefer in den Wald, fort von ihrem Revier.”  
Die Gruppe ließ sich das nicht zwei Mal sagen. Man folgte ihm zügig durch den Wald, das stete Brummen noch immer in den Ohren, und als sie sich nach einigen hundert Metern endlich an einem kleinen Bach niederließen, konnten sie durchatmen.   
Percival aber hielt den Blick wachsam in den Wald gerichtet. “Sie können uns riechen”, sagte er, “Erdwespen sind sehr aggressiv, wenn sie eine Gefahr einmal definiert haben. Und aktuell steht Mensch auf ihrer Abschusssliste, dank des kleinen Unfalls.”  
Er blickte zu Jacob hin, der schuldbewusst aussah, Gesicht und Arme voller Stiche.   
“Geht es dir gut?”, fragte Percival.   
Jacob nickte. “Ich hatte sie nicht gesehen”, erklärte er entmutigt. “Ihr Nest war genau dort, wo ich mein Lager aufschlagen wollte.”  
Percival nickte. “Zieh dein T-Shirt aus”, verlangte er, “Sie riechen die Stellen, an denen ihre Artgenossen dich gestochen haben. Wenn sie hier vorbeikommen, werden sie wieder auf dich losgehen. Du musst im Bach den Lockstoff abwaschen.”  
“Ich habe nur dieses eine T-Shirt", erwiderte Jacob und nun klang er milde verzweifelt.  
Percival zögerte nicht. “Hier”, sagte er, zog sein eigenes T-Shirt aus und hielt es Jacob hin. “Du kannst meins so lange tragen. Ich habe im Lager ein weiteres.”  
Jacob nahm das T-Shirt zögernd entgegen und wandte eilig den Blick ab.   
Credence verstand, wieso: Percival war so durchtrainiert, dass sein Körper direkt reagierte, bevor er einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Seinen flachen Bauch zierte ein Sixpack und die Muskeln, die bereits unter dem T-Shirt deutlich hervorgetreten waren, setzten sich nackt noch deutlicher in Szene. Credence hielt ein sehnsüchtiges Wimmern zurück. Himmel, er wusste ja, dass er schwul war, aber so schwul? Seinem Kursleiter, den er gerade ein paar Stunden kannte, derart hinterher zu hecheln, war ja schon peinlich.   
Während er noch den Blick fortreißen wollte, schlug Percival auf seinen Oberarm und fluchte dann. Er besah sich die Stelle und hob dann den Kopf, sodass er Credences Blick direkt erwiderte. “Ich brauche deine Hilfe”, sagte er und der vertrauensvolle Tonfall, mit dem er zu ihm sprach, ließ Credences Knie weich werden.   
Folgsam trat Credence näher.   
Percival deutete auf seinen Oberarm. “Steckt der Stachel noch drin?”, fragte er.   
Credence beugte sich vor, versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr ihn die Nähe zu dem halbnackten Mann erregte und ignorierte, so gut er konnte, den warmen, maskulinen Duft, der ihm entgegenschlug. Er nickte. “Ich kann ihn sehen”, bestätigte er und versuchte, seine Stimme ruhig zu halten.   
“Kannst du ihn herausziehen?”, fragte Percival.   
Credence schluckte. Nun sollte er ihn auch noch berühren?  
Zögernd und mit spitzen Fingern näherte er sich der Einstichstelle.   
“Keine Angst”, beruhigte Percival ihn sachlich und konzentriert, “Du kannst es nicht schlimmer machen.”  
Nun, das war ja aufbauend. Credence nickte verbissen, versuchte dann, den Stachel zwischen die Fingernägel zu bekommen und war dann nach einigen Versuchen froh, dass Percival aus einer der vielen Taschen seiner Hose eine Pinzette hervorholte. Damit ging es leicht. Schon war der Stachel draußen und Credence trat scheu wieder zurück, um gebührlichen Abstand zu halten.   
“Danke”, sagte Percival aufrichtig und wieder kam es Credence so vor, als würde sein Blick länger auf ihm liegen als auf den anderen.   
“Keine Ursache”, antwortete Credence leise.  
Und bevor er den Boden vollends unter den Füßen verlieren konnte, wandte Percival sich ab und versammelte die Gruppe. “Nun, da wir hier sind, können wir die Gelegenheit gleich nutzen, um Feuer zu machen.”  
Und er erlaubte ihnen, sich auf den Boden zu setzen. 

Credence und die anderen verfolgten, wie er Feuer erst mit Stöcken machte, die er gegen Muscheln drehte. Dann mit Feuersteinen, die er aneinanderschlug. Und mit Glimmwolle und den Resten eines Feuerzeugs. Nachdem er es vorgeführt hatte, taten sie es ihm jedes Mal nach. Reihum wurden die Utensilien herumgereicht. Jeder versuchte es so lang, bis es ihm gelang.   
Schließlich hatten sie eine letzte Übung vor sich, in der sie ein Streichholz so sparsam wie möglich entzünden und nutzen sollten. Percival führte ihnen die Handbewegung vor, die sie einhalten mussten und als es dieses Mal die Reihe herum ging, war Credence der erste, der es nicht hinbekam. Er fühlte sich ungelenk, aber er ahnte, dass er die Finger nur nicht im richtigen Winkel hielt. Das Streichholz wollte sich einfach nicht entzünden und wenn es brannte, erlosch es einfach wieder.   
Percival, der ihn, wie alle anderen, beobachtet hatte, kam zu ihm. “Darf ich?”, fragte er und Credence, der nicht verstand, was genau er meinte, nickte.   
Percival ging hinter ihm in die Hocke und führte die starken Arme an ihm vorbei. Credence blieb einen Moment das Herz stehen. Er versuchte, sich davon nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber das war nicht so leicht. Der Geruch stieg ihm wieder in die Nase und zu wissen, dass sich Percivals nackte Brust in seinen Rücken presste, machte es nicht gerade einfacher. Er erschauderte, als Percival seine Hände griff und die Finger so führte, wie sie gehalten werden mussten.   
“Zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger”, raunte er ihm ins Ohr, während er das Streichholz mit Credences Fingern an der Streichholzbox entlangführte und das Feuer sich entzündete. “Sehr gut und jetzt halte es fest.”   
Credence nickte eilig. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, einem fremden Mann schon einmal so nahe gekommen zu sein. Und dazu auch noch einem so gutaussehenden.  
Er hielt den Atem an, bis der Moment vorbei war und Percival sich wieder von ihm entfernte. Der Kursleiter erhob sich und Credence bemerkte, dass es kühl in seinem Rücken wurde. Er vermisste die Wärme jetzt schon.

Als sie für die nächste Übung ein Stück den Weg zurückgingen, den sie gekommen waren, beschlich Credence der leise Verdacht, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der jemanden besonders im Auge behielt. Vermutlich bildete er es sich nur ein, aber Percival hatte nur bei ihm die Fingerstellung korrigiert, obwohl auch andere Probleme gehabt hatten. Er hatte IHN gebeten, ihm mit dem Wespenstich zu helfen. Und nun stellte er ihm die kräftigsten Männer zur Seite, als sie für die neue Übung in Dreiergruppen einen Unterstand aus Ästen bauen sollten. Und als er verkündete, dass jemand ihm beim Kochen helfen sollte, während die anderen eine Kaninchenfalle bauten, fiel seine Wahl sehr schnell auf Credence.   
Credence fragte sich, ob es daran lag, dass er mit Abstand der schlankste und schwächlichste der Teilnehmer war. Aber etwas ließ ihn an dem Gedanken zweifeln: Die Art, wie Percival ihn ansah. Wie sein Blick ihm folgte. Wie er mit ihm sprach. Sein Ton wurde sanft, wenn er das Wort an Credence richtete, als würde er mit einem verletzten Kätzchen sprechen. Die anderen behandelte er alle gleich, forderte sachlich die nächsten Schritte und erinnerte sie daran, wo ihr Platz war.   
Aber je länger Credence sich Percivals Aufmerksamkeit bewusst wurde, desto mehr hatte er das Gefühl, dass Percival in ihm nicht einen gewöhnlichen Kursteilnehmer sah.   
Während sie kochten, unterhielten sie sich. Percival berichtete von seiner Schwester und ihrer Familie. Er erzählte von seinen letzten Jahren und wie er sich all das hier aufgebaut hatte. Er erzählte Geschichten von den Überlebenstrainings, die er auf eigene Faust in der Wildnis durchgeführt hatte. Je mehr er sprach, desto mehr beschlich Credence das Gefühl, dass er versuchte, ihn zu beeindrucken. Und wenn Credence versuchte, sachlich an alles heranzugehen, dann meinte er, das Balzverhalten zu erkennen: Der Wunsch nach Nähe und Berührung unter dem Vorwand eines Wespenstichs oder einer Feuer-Übung. Die permanente Aufmerksamkeit, die auf Credence lag. Der weiche Ton und die offenen Gespräche, die signalisierten, dass Percival ihm sein Vertrauen entgegenbringen wollte. Die Geschichten, die seine Männlichkeit unterstreichen sollten. Die Art, wie er mit dem Messer umging, während sie kochten, als wollte er demonstrieren, wie gut er Waffen handhaben konnte. Die Gelegenheit, die er bewusst ausnutzte, um mit Credence allein zu sein.  
Credence konnte es nicht fassen, doch je mehr er es beobachtete, desto weniger kamen Zweifel darin auf, dass Percival ihn ebenso interessant fand, wie er ihn.   
Und als er das erkannt hatte, wurde ihm ganz warm ums Herz und sein Puls beschleunigte sich abermals. Percival hatte einen Raum geschaffen, in dem er mit ihm allein sein konnte, während die anderen weit entfernt mit dem Bau der Fallen beschäftigt waren. Und er demonstrierte sein gesamtes animalisches Alphaverhalten.   
Er lieh Credence sogar seinen Löffel, um das Essen abzuschmecken (obwohl er früher am Tag betont hatte, dass seine Dinge SEIN Eigentum waren und sich niemand wagen sollte, sie zu nehmen) und lobte dann, nachdem er selbst gekostet hatte, seine Kochkünste.   
Als die Gruppe wieder zu ihnen stieß, verkündete er, welch großartige Arbeit Credence hier geleistet hatte, bis es Credence ganz peinlich war, und als sie wieder unter sich waren, weil die anderen ihr Geschirr im nahegelegenen Bach wuschen, raunte er ihm mit einem Schmunzeln zu: “Du glaubst nicht, wie schwer es hier draußen an manchen Tagen ist, seine Hormone unter Kontrolle zu halten.”  
Credence, der eben hatte einatmen wollen, verschluckte sich überrascht an der Luft und warf Percival dann einen überforderten Blick zu. Doch der Ältere entließ ihn fürs erste aus seiner Aufmerksamkeit, ging nun selbst zum Bach und wusch sein Geschirr.   
Zurück blieb Credence, der ihm nachsah und nicht fassen konnte, dass das hier tatsächlich geschah.


	2. Nächtliche Spontanität

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence bekommt den Kursleiter auch nachts nicht aus dem Kopf, als er allein in seinem Lager mitten im Wald liegt und versucht, zu Schlaf zu finden. Da fasst er einen Entschluss.

Seine eigenen Hormone fuhren Achterbahn, seit Credence Percival das erste Mal gesehen hatte und nun, da er das Gefühl hatte, dass es auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte, beruhigten sie sich erst recht nicht.   
Aber weitere Nähe war ihnen vorerst nicht vergönnt und so konnte Credence dieser Ahnung, die er hatte, nicht weiter auf die Spur gehen.   
Der Tagesplan sah vor, dass sie weiter an ihren Kaninchenfallen arbeiteten, die Äste dafür zurechtschnitzten und dann so zusammensteckten, dass der Mechanismus ausgelöst werden konnte. Credence, der den Anfang verpasst hatte, wurde sofort von Theseus und Newt unter die Fittiche genommen und es verging bis zum Abend keine Minute, in der sie nicht bei ihm waren, ihm Hilfestellung boten und ihm erklärten, was er tun musste.   
Obwohl Percival anfangs gesagt hatte, dass niemand ungefragt helfen sollte, hielt er sich nun zurück, anstatt sie zu maßregeln. Credence fühlte seinen Blick im Nacken, was ihn nicht gerade ruhiger stimmte, und schnitt sich dann beinahe in den Finger, als Percival plötzlich vor ihm stand und die Hand ausstreckte.   
Weil er sich erinnerte, was er tun sollte, hielt Credence ihm die Äste hin. Percival besah sie sich geschäftig. Credence konnte die warme Aura fühlen, die von ihm ausging und die er anfangs nicht vermutet hatte. Percival war so streng dahergekommen aber nun schien seine Nähe in Credence nur noch den Wunsch auszulösen, sich in seine Arme zu schmiegen. Angst hatte er keine mehr vor ihm. Respekt schon und eine gute Portion Unsicherheit war ebenfalls vertreten, weil er nicht wusste, was in Percival vorging. Vielleicht interpretierte er die Zeichen auch vollkommen falsch?  
Als Percival ihm die Äste wiedergab, lag ein warmes Funkeln in seinen Augen. “Ganz in Ordnung”, sagte er, griff an seinen Gürtel und zog sein Taschenmesser hervor. “Aber dein Messer scheint stumpf zu sein. Hier, nimm meines.”  
Sprachlos nahm Credence es entgegen, wohlwissend, dass alle Augen auf ihnen lagen. Er fragte sich, wann es den anderen auffallen würde, dass Percival ihm eine Sonderstellung einräumte. Und ob es Percival selbst bemerkte. “Danke”, hauchte er, ehe er sich räusperte.   
Percival nickte noch einmal, dann verschwand er wieder.   
Credence blieb zurück, blickte auf das Messer und tat dann so, als würde er ernsthaft damit versuchen, die Kerben noch tiefer zu schnitzen. Aber seine Finger zitterten nervös. Er rechnete damit, dass Newt oder Theseus neben ihm etwas sagten wie: “Verdammt nett von ihm, dir sein Messer zu geben.” Doch sie schienen es gar nicht erwähnenswert zu finden und Credence fragte sich erneut, ob er sich diese Verbindung, die er zwischen ihnen zu fühlen meinte, nur einbildete.   
Verstohlen warf er Percival einen Blick zu. Der Mann war eben damit beschäftigt, seinem Assistenten Abernathy einige Anweisungen zu geben. Sie würden ein Lagerfeuer errichten. Die Nacht brach allmählich hinein. 

Als es schließlich zu dunkel war, um zu sehen, wo genau sie die Messer ansetzten, rief Percival sie zum Feuer. Er hatte sich bereits am besten Platz niedergelassen, während Abernathy ein weiteres Scheit ins Feuer legte und dann einige lange Äste herumreichte. “Macht euch Spieße”, sagte er.   
Credence, der von der Hitze, die Percivals Nähe in ihm auslöste, eine Pause brauchte und seine Gedanken ordnen wollte, blieb zwischen Newt und Jacob sitzen, die angeregt plauderten, während sie die Enden ihrer Äste so schnitzten, dass sie spitz zusammenliefen.   
Abernathy reichte eine Schüssel mit Marshmallows herum, die unter den jungen Männern ähnliche Begeisterung auslöste, wie sie es vor einigen Jahren beim Schulausflug getan hätte. Credence, der sich von der Freude anstecken ließ, schob sein Marshmallow auf den Stock und hörte am Rande, wie Percival zu Theseus sagte, dass er viele Dinge konnte, aber ein Marshmallow rösten, gehöre nicht dazu. Es würde stets anbrennen oder ins Feuer fallen, bevor es fertig war.   
Aus irgendeinem Grund hob das Credences Laune nur noch mehr. Überhaupt behagte ihm die Stimmung, die hier am Feuer herrschte, so sehr, dass er sich entspannen konnte. Er tat, als wäre er vollkommen eingenommen von dem Gespräch seiner Freunde, die neben ihm saßen, während er sein eigenes Marshmallow in die Glut hielt. Es schmolz wie geplant und als er es mit den Fingerspitzen abzupfte, zog es lange Fäden. Credence lachte mit Jacob darüber, dass er dabei war, seine Hand und das Gesicht furchtbar mit flüssigem Zucker zu verkleben, während er den Kopf in den Nacken legte und sich das Marshmallow in den Mund schob. Er gab ein wohliges Seufzen von sich und schloss genießend die Augen. Marshmallows waren so lecker, er hatte ganz vergessen, wie gut sie schmeckten. Als er es ganz hinuntergeschluckt hatte und den Kopf wieder senkte, traf er Percivals Blick und erst da wurde ihm bewusst, wie er sich präsentiert und welche Geräusche er von sich gegeben hatte.   
Credence errötete, weil er bemerkte, mit welchem hungrigen Ausdruck in den Augen Percival ihn ansah. Eilig schaute er fort, griff ein weiteres Marshmallow und tat so, als wäre ihm ihr Kursleiter egal. Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto sicherer war er sich, dass sie keinen Schritt aufeinander zu gehen würden. Morgen Mittag wäre der Kurs vorbei und bis dahin würde sich nichts entwickeln, das es wert war, sich zu investieren. Sie fanden sich eben attraktiv, was war schon dabei? Sicher, so etwas hatte Credence noch nie erlebt, aber das machte es nicht erreichbarer.  
Credence würde es als Erinnerung verbuchen, als traumhafte Erinnerung an einen Mann, der ihn ansah, als sei er das schönste Geschöpf auf der Erde.   
Sein Herz schlug schneller, als er das dachte, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf, ehe er sich in den Gedanken verlieren konnte. Es würde zu nichts führen. Es würde ihn nur unglücklich machen. Percival gehörte in diese Wildnis, in der er sein männliches, animalisches Ego vollkommen ausleben konnte. Credence gehörte in die Stadt, in der dominantes Machtgehabe unter Pärchen eher verpönt war. Der Großstadtdschungel war eben eine andere Nummer. Es prallten zu viele Gegensätze aufeinander. 

Als die Marshmallows gegessen waren und das Feuer langsam herunterbrannte, fand sich Credence mit dem Gedanken ab, diese Nacht im Wald zu verbringen und am nächsten Morgen zurück nach Hause aufzubrechen. Gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden. Er würde all jene, die ihm hier begegnet waren, hinter sich lassen und nie wiedersehen. Und er beteuerte vor sich selbst, dass das in Ordnung für ihn war. Es war sogar das Beste so. 

Mit seinen Freunden stolperte er durch den dunklen Wald, in dem er trotz der vollkommenen Dunkelheit sogar Schemen sehen konnte, und kam dann an seinem Nachtlager an. Die Wespen waren bereits lange verschwunden, Jacob hatte sein Lager an einer anderen Stelle aufgeschlagen, um seine Ruhe zu haben und das Nest, das sie zurückgelassen hatten, war nun von Menschen unbehelligt.  
Credence fand sein Nachtlager, kroch in seinen Schlafsack und zog ihn zu. Er war froh, dass der Schlafsack, den seine Freunde ihm zum Gutschein geschenkt hatten, gut gefüttert war. Doch er war von dem Tag so aufgewühlt, dass er lange keinen Schlaf fand und die Kälte, die sich über den Wald legte, machte auch vor dem Schlafsack keinen Halt.   
Lange blieb er noch zusammengerollt in seinem dünnen Schutzmantel liegen, der ihm ein wenig Zivilisation in dieser Wildnis bot, zitternd und frierend. Er trug bereits alles, was er mitgebracht hatte, sogar die beiden Pullover, an die er gedacht hatte. Doch es genügte nicht.   
Das Bild von Percivals warmer Brust und seinen starken Armen stieg vor Credences innerem Auge auf. Er wusste, dass der Kursleiter in dem Bulli schlief. Dort war es sicher warm. Und, dachte Credence weiter, es war weit weg von den Kursteilnehmern. Niemand würde es hören, wenn Credence sich ihm näherte und... Er errötete heftig und sein Herz schlug schneller. Das Aberwitzige an diesen Gedanken war, dass er glaubte, dass Percival ihn nicht ablehnen würde, wenn er vor ihm stünde. Credence war noch nie in einer vergleichbaren Situation gewesen. Es gab ihm eine sonderbare Selbstsicherheit, zu wissen, dass die Anziehung von beiden Seiten ausging. Doch das machte das, was er im Begriff war zu tun, nicht einfacher. Credence hatte noch nie den Versuch unternommen, jemanden zu verführen. Er wusste gar nicht, wie er es anstellen sollte, ohne sich vollkommen zu blamieren. Andererseits hoffte er, dass es einfach irgendwie passieren würde, wenn er erst einmal bei Percival war. Sicher würde es sich irgendwie ergeben.   
Die Kälte trieb Credence schließlich aus seinem Schlafsack heraus und die Verheißung auf ein gemeinsames Nachtlager tat ihr übriges. Er musste sich keine Sorgen machen, leise zu sein. Der Wald war laut genug, knackte und raschelte, und die Lager der Anderen waren einige Dutzend Schritte entfernt, allesamt verteilt im Wald.   
Credence ging in einem großen Bogen um die Stelle herum, an der seiner Erinnerung nach das Erdwespennest lag, und dann weiter nach vorn zum ausgebrannten Lagerfeuer. Er hatte die Lager der anderen weit hinter sich gelassen und sah den Schemen des Bullis vor sich aufragen.   
Mit schnell schlagendem Herzen und einem Puls, der ihm in den Ohren rauschte, trat Credence näher. Er fasste all seinen Mut zusammen, erinnerte sich daran, dass er nichts zu verlieren hatte, und klopfte zaghaft.   
Von drinnen war Rascheln zu hören, dann ein leises Klacken und schließlich schob sich die Seitentür des Fahrzeugs auf. Percival, nur in eine Jogginghose gekleidet, schaute zu Credence hinunter. In der Dunkelheit sah Credence zwar die Umrisse, aber er konnte nicht mal den Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, mit dem der Ältere ihn bedachte.   
“Welch unerwartete Ehre”, sagte Percivals samtene Stimme leise und er trat zur Seite.  
Credence überlegte nicht zwei Mal, damit er nicht am Ende einen Rückzieher machte. Er stieg an Percival vorbei ins Innere des Wagens und die Tür wurde hinter ihm zugeschoben.  
Ein leises Klicken ertönte und eine kleine Öllampe, die an der Innenseite der Tür angebracht war, leuchtete in schwachem Licht schwach auf. Hell genug, um gerade ausreichend zu sehen. Nicht so hell, dass man davon geblendet wurde.   
Credences Blick wanderte über die breite Matratze, die längs im Wagen lag, und die Bettdecke, die unordentlich darauf zusammengeknüllt war. Natürlich hatte Percival bereits im Bett gelegen. Was hatte er auch sonst tun sollen?  
Und, weil ihm klar wurde, wie spontan und unangemeldet er einfach hier erschienen war, wandte sich Credence nervös zu Percival um. “Ich... ich wollte...”, begann er zögernd.   
Nun musste er feststellen, dass es NICHT ausreichte, ‘einfach da zu sein’. Es ergab sich nicht einfach alles, nur, weil man plötzlich in der Tür stand. Er fühlte, wie er sich bereits zum Idioten machte, weil er keinen ganzen Satz herausbrachte.   
Percival, der ihn stirnrunzelnd beobachtete, fragte: “Du wolltest...?”  
“Ich... ich wollte nur...”, setzte Credence erneut an, aber er wusste gar nicht, wie er es in Worte fassen sollte. Was wollte er eigentlich sagen? Dass er glaubte, dass Percival ihn ebenso anziehend fand? Dass er meinte, sie würden beide einer gemeinsamen Nacht nicht entgegenstehen?  
Wieso hatte er eigentlich geglaubt, dass Percival etwas ähnliches vorgeschwebt war, wie ihm? Was, wenn er beleidigt darüber war, für wie willig Credence ihn hielt oder ihn verachtete für das billige Angebot? Was, wenn er ihm einen saftigen Korb gab, ihm klarmachte, dass er alles vollkommen falsch verstanden hatte und ihn vor die Tür setzte? Wie sollte Credence ihm morgen in die Augen sehen? Und warum dachte er erst jetzt darüber nach, was alles schiefgehen konnte?  
“Du wolltest gern in meinem Wagen herumstehen?”, fragte Percival, dessen irritierter, leicht abweisender Zug einem gewissen Mitleid wich. Er schenkte Credence ein entgegenkommendes Lächeln.   
“So in der Art”, murmelte Credence und erwiderte das Lächeln schüchtern. “Es ist kalt draußen”, setzte er hinzu, um zu bedeuten, dass er sich lieber mit Percival unter die Decke kuscheln würde.  
Doch der Ältere schien seine Worte falsch zu verstehen. Er hob eine Augenbraue und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. “Mein Lieber, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dir einen falschen Eindruck vermittelt habe”, sagte er langsam und die leicht abweisende Haltung kehrte zurück. Credence wurde mulmig zumute. “Aber wenn du glaubst, dass ich bei dir eine Ausnahme mache, dann hast du dich geirrt. Ich werde nicht weich, nur weil... weil ich dich attraktiv finde.”  
Credence schwieg, während die Worte ihm einen harten Dämpfer versetzten. Er fühlte sich seltsam zurückgewiesen und bestätigt zugleich. Also befand Percival ihn für attraktiv. Er hatte sich das nicht eingebildet. Nur, wenn er es richtig verstand, dann glaubte Percival, Credence würde das ausnutzen wollen.   
“Das verstehe ich”, sagte er nickend und weil er Percival deutlich machen wollte, dass er nicht wegen des Komforts hier war, setzte er leise hinzu: “Ich konnte nur nicht anders.” Credence war nicht gut darin, etwas offen zuzugeben, das ihn so angreifbar machte. Doch weil er fürchtete, dass Percival ihn sonst ganz von sich schob, setzte er alles auf eine Karte. “Ich wollte bei dir sein.”  
Eine Pause trat zwischen sie und weil Percival auf die Worte nichts antwortete und Credence, der ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen konnte, immer nervöser wurde, fuhr er fort: “Ich fühle mich den ganzen Tag über schon so stark zu dir hingezogen. Ich dachte, wir … wir könnten vielleicht...?”  
Was sie könnten, ließ er unausgesprochen. Es war ihm peinlich, es in Worte zu fassen und er hoffte, dass Percival es auch so begriff. Er musste diese Spannung doch auch fühlen, die unweigerlich dazu führen würde, dass ...!  
Die Stille zwischen ihnen war drückend. Percival schien dazu gar nichts sagen zu wollen.   
Zaghaft hob Credence den Kopf und suchte Percivals Blick.   
Er erschauderte, als er den Ausdruck in den Augen des Anderen sah.   
“Fordere es nicht heraus”, knurrte Percival, dessen Stimme nun deutlich animalischer klang. Er wirkte, als würde er Credence vor ihm warnen wollen. “Du bist aus freien Stücken hierhergekommen, aber ich werde dich nur einmal fragen, ob du dir das gut überlegt hast.”  
Credence schluckte. Was auch immer er gesagt hatte, dieses Mal schien Percival ihn genau richtig zu verstehen. Und die Intensität, mit der er reagierte, brachte die Luft zwischen ihnen heftig zum knistern.   
“Also, hast du?”, raunte Percival mit tiefer Stimme.   
Credence bebte – vor Verlangen, wie er erkannte. Er nickte fahrig. “Ja”, antwortete er heiser.   
Und Percival, der schon vorher bewiesen hatte, dass er ein Mann der Tat war, trat in einem entschlossenen Schritt auf ihn zu, legte ihm den Arm um die Taille und verschloss ihre Münder in einem allesverschlingenden Kuss, der Credences Knie weich werden ließ und ihm das Blut direkt in den Schritt pumpte. Credence sackte seufzend und erschaudernd in Percivals Arm zusammen. Der Ältere hielt ihn nicht länger aufrecht, schob ihn stattdessen fordernd zu der weich gefederten Matratze hin und drängte ihn so weit zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken darauf sank. Über ihm baute sich Percival auf, sein breites Kreuz nahm Credences gesamtes Sichtfeld ein und ihm lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen, weil er nun tatsächlich bekam, was er sich seit dem Morgen ersehnte. Er wollte Percival überall anfassen, wollte seine Muskeln berühren und die Zähne darin vergraben. Am Rande bemerkte er, dass er selbst ein wenig animalisch geworden war. Offensichtlich färbte das ab.   
Doch während er sich nicht an den vielen Muskeln sattsehen konnte, die Percival nun so offen präsentierte, schien es dem Älteren in seiner Bewunderung ähnlich zu gehen. Er schaute zu ihm herunter, sog jeden Zentimeter, den er mit den Augen erreichen konnte, begierig in sich auf und sein Blick wurde fiebrig. “Was habe ich für ein Glück, dass du zu mir gekommen bist”, raunte er mit kehliger Stimme und schob die Hand unter Credences Pullover. “Ich hatte es mir gewünscht, aber ich habe nicht zu träumen gewagt, dass du tatsächlich an meiner Tür stehen würdest.” Er klang so berauscht, wie Credence sich fühlte. Seine Hand schob den Pullover hinauf. Weil er bemerkte, dass ein zweiter Pullover darunter lag, fragte Percival: “Ist dir kalt?”  
“Draußen im Wald ist es recht kühl”, gab Credence zu und zog sich die beiden Pullover über den Kopf.   
Percival, der das wohlwollend zur Kenntnis nahm, kam zu ihm herunter und schmiegte sich an ihn, kaum, dass Credences Brust unbekleidet war. “Dann sollten wir dafür sorgen, dass dir warm wird”, schnurrte er ihm ins Ohr, ehe er einen heißen Kuss auf Credences Hals setzte, bei dem dieser wohlig aufseufzte. “Lass mich dir einheizen”, hörte er Percival verheißungsvoll raunen.   
Credence reagierte mit einem bestätigenden Seufzen und schloss die Augen, als Percival seinen Hals mit einer langen Reihe heißer Küsse bedeckte.   
“Du bist atemberaubend schön”, hörte er Percival nach einiger Zeit leise sagen, “Zu schön, um in der harten Wildnis allein zu bleiben.”  
Credence errötete bei den Worten und sein Herz schlug höher. Er fühlte sich sonderbar behütet, obwohl er Percival nicht kannte. Doch den ganzen Tag über hatte er schon seinen wachenden Blick auf sich gefühlt. Hatte gespürt, dass er auf ihn Acht gegeben hatte. Und er glaubte ihm, dass Percival ihn tatsächlich für schön befand – auch, wenn Credence selbst sich nicht für so attraktiv hielt. In Percivals Armen konnte er es ein wenig glauben. Hier, bei Percival, wuchs in ihm der Wunsch, jeden Tag auf diese Art behütet und beschützt zu werden. Dann wäre es auch egal, ob er im Wald wäre oder in der Zivilisation. Er wäre überall sicher.   
Also hätte Percival seine Gedanken gehört, raunte er: “Hätte ich dich jeden Tag bei mir, ich würde dich auf Händen tragen.” Seine Hände strichen über Credences nackte Seiten, seinen Bauch entlang und verharrten an dem Knopf der Jeans, in der er zu schlafen gedacht hatte. “Ich würde dich beschützen”, fuhr Percival fort, während er den Knopf öffnete und den Reißverschluss hinunterzog. Seine Lippen kamen nah an Credences Ohr und Credence erschauderte wohlig, als die tiefe Stimme fortfuhr: “Ich würde für dich jagen gehen und dir die Beute bringen und du kochst für uns und kümmerst dich um das Nest.”  
“Das Nest?”, fragte Credence kichernd und sog dann scharf die Luft ein, weil eine Hand sich in seine Hose gestohlen hatte und begann, sein Glied zu massieren. “G-Gott”, keuchte er atemlos und schloss genießend die Augen, um sich der Berührung ganz hinzugeben.   
“Wir wären das perfekte Paar”, schnurrte Percival ihm ins Ohr, untermalt von Credences atemlosen Stöhnen. “Wie füreinander gemacht.” Sein Daumen kreiste über Credences Spitze und entlockte ihm ein lauteres, sehnsuchtsvolleres Stöhnen. Verdammt, es war so schon erregend, aber mit Percivals Stimme, die zusätzlich mit diesen samtenen, tiefen Tönen sein Trommelfell kitzelte, war es fast nicht auszuhalten. Unruhig und verlangend wand sich Credence unter Percival, während er fühlte, wie es in seinem Unterleib ganz heiß wurde und der Druck zunahm.   
“Nimm mich”, verlangte er atemlos und mit trockener Kehle. Er schluckte, um seinen Mundraum wieder zu befeuchten, krallte die Hände in Percivals nackte Schultern und zog ihn sehnsüchtig näher. “Bitte, bitte, fick mich.” Credence drückte sich selten so eindeutig aus. Eigentlich hatte er diese Worte noch nie gesagt. Aber Percivals Anwesenheit, seine Stimme, seine Berührungen, das alles machte ihn rasend vor Lust und er wollte nichts sehnlicher, als mit dem Anderen gemeinsam die Erfüllung zu finden, nach der er sich verzehrte.   
“Wie schon gesagt: Perfekt”, schnurrte Percival samten und drückte Credence einen heißen Kuss auf den Hals. Dann ließ er von ihm ab, was Credence mit einem leidenden Seufzen quittierte, und stand vom Bett auf. Credence beobachtete, wie er sich über eine Tüte beugte, in der die Küchenutensilien zu sein schienen, und eine Flasche hervorzog. Er kehrte damit zurück. Credence erkannte das Olivenöl, dass sie zuvor zum Kochen verwendet hatten.  
Percival legte die geschlossene Flasche neben ihnen aufs Bett. “Darf ich dich vorbereiten?”, fragte er und so, wie er es sagte, klang es, als wäre es eine Ehre. Credence errötete, doch er nickte und half Percival dabei, sich seiner Hose zu entledigen. Als er nackt war, bedeutete ihm Percival, sich zu bewegen. “Dreh dich herum”, bat er, während seine großen warmen Hände unentwegt über Credences Haut wanderten und sein Verlangen nach mehr anheizten. Credence, der schließlich auf dem Bauch zum Liegen kam, hörte, wie Percival die Flasche öffnete. Er hob sein Becken ein wenig an und verbot sich dabei jegliche Scham, obwohl er sich noch nie jemandem auf diese Art präsentiert hatte. Das hier war etwas anderes. Die Anziehung war einfach so groß, dass er alles mit Percival teilen wollte. Er wollte ihn einlassen, auf jede erdenkliche Art und Weise, weil es sich einfach richtig anfühlte. Vertrauensvoll schloss er die Augen und zuckte dann zusammen, als er feuchte Finger fühlte, die über seinen Eingang strichen. Credence biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er hatte noch nie Sex mit jemandem gehabt, aber er wusste nun schon seit einiger Zeit, dass er schwul war und hatte selbst das eine oder andere ausprobiert. Er fragte sich, ob es sich mit Percival ähnlich gut anfühlen würde wie mit seinen Spielzeugen.   
Ein gequältes Stöhnen entwich ihm, als der erste Finger in ihn drang. Eine Hand strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. “Du bist so faszinierend”, hörte er Percival nah an seinem Ohr sagen und sein heißer Atem streifte Credences empfindliche Haut. Er erschauderte und stöhnte dann erneut, weil der Finger über seine Prostata gestreift war.  
Das war Percival nicht entgangen. “Hier?”, fragte er und Credence fühlte, wie er den Finger anwinkelte. Ein kleiner Stoß und Credence sah Blitze vor den Augen zucken.   
Er sog scharf die Luft ein und nickte eilig. “Ja”, antwortete er heiser.   
Seine Antwort schien Percival zu gefallen. Er stieß erneut dagegen und Credence, der es nicht gewohnt war, dass dieser Punkt getroffen wurde, ohne, dass er selbst dafür verantwortlich war, japste überwältigt auf. Wenn sich schon Percivals Finger so gut anfühlten, wie würde dann erst...   
Ihm entwich ein weiteres Stöhnen. Und als Percival einen Finger dazu nahm, fühlte er die Dehnung so verheißungsvoll, dass sie ihn ganz ungeduldig machte.   
“Nimm mich”, hauchte er atemlos und stöhnte erneut, weil die Fingerspitzen seine Prostata streiften. “Bitte, bitte, nimm mich, Percival”, bettelte er und drückte sein Becken den Fingern entgegen.   
Er hörte Percival leise lachen. “Du schmeichelst mir”, schnurrte er und schob einen dritten Finger dazu, bei dem es Credence schon schwerer fiel, sich zu entspannen. Eilig versuchte er, in den Bauch zu atmen und locker zu lassen. Er wollte endlich bereit sein.  
“Dass sich jemand so hübsches wie du für einen alten Mann wie mich interessiert...”, sprach Percival weiter und entlockte Credence damit ein ungläubiges Lachen, das atemlos und keuchend klang.   
Percival war schließlich derjenige, der hier seinen durchtrainierten Körper zur Schau stellte. Derjenige, der den ganzen Tag über schon den Ton angegeben hatte und dem sich alle anderen unterordnen mussten. Es war kein Wunder, dass etwas in Credence sich danach verzehrte, von ihm beachtet zu werden. Er sah verboten gut aus und er wusste mit Macht umzugehen. Was das nicht von jeher eine verführerische Kombination für die meisten?   
“Du bist … sehr gutaussehend”, keuchte Credence und errötete, weil er es tatsächlich zugegeben hatte. Es war albern, dass ihm das peinlich war, in einem Moment, in dem Percivals Finger in ihm steckten, aber er konnte es nicht verhindern.  
“Nun, ich schätze, es wäre dumm, dir zu widersprechen”, sagte Percival mit einem leisen Lachen in der Stimme und zog endlich seine Finger aus Credence. “Nicht, dass du es dir noch anders überlegst.”  
Credence würde den Teufel tun, es sich anders zu überlegen. Als fürchtete er, Percival konnte verschwinden, wenn er ihn nicht im Auge behielt, drehte er sich zu ihm herum und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. Percival hatte sich eben erhoben und seine Hose ausgezogen. Wie Credence vermutet hatte, war er so gut bestückt, dass ihm beinahe schwindelig wurde. Wie konnte Percival nur glauben, dass er uninteressant war, weil er ‘alt’ war?  
Sein Blick musste hungrig ausgesehen haben, als er an Percivals Glied hängen blieb, denn als der Ältere zu ihm zurückkam und zwischen seinen Beinen auf die Knie ging, fragte er in einem verruchten Ton: “Gefällt dir, was du siehst?”  
Credence riss seinen Blick fort und schaute in Percivals Gesicht. Er nickte – und fragte sich, ob er noch einmal betteln musste, damit Percival ihn endlich nahm.   
Aber der schien ihn nicht warten lassen zu wollen. Er beugte sich über Credence, raubte ihm mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss den Atem und drückte ihm dann die Ölflasche in die Hand.   
Credence verstand die unausgesprochene Aufforderung. Begierig darauf, ihn zu fühlen, ließ sich Credence Öl in die Handfläche tropfen und legte dann seine Finger um das harte große Glied, das zwischen ihnen aufragte. Es in Händen zu halten war bereits überaus erregend. Wie würde es sich erst IN ihm anfühlen?   
Als Percival ein leises Stöhnen vernehmen ließ, fühlte Credence sich darin bestätigt, dass er das Richtige tat. Er hatte das Öl bald überall verteilt und konnte doch nicht die Finger von Percivals hartem Glied lassen.   
“Wenn du nicht bald aufhörst...”, keuchte Percival nah an seinem Ohr und Credence lief ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken. So gern er fühlen würde, wie Percival durch seine Hand kam, wollte er ihn doch noch viel lieber in sich. Also ließ er von ihm ab und sank zurück, bis er flach unter Percival lag, die Beine breit aufgestellt, in einer stummen Einladung.   
Percival holte einen Moment tief Luft, dann schmiegte er sich an Credence und umfasste mit seinen großen Händen Credences Hintern.   
Gespannt hielt Credence den Atem an, in freudiger Erwartung der Ekstase, die ihn erwartete. Er schlang die Arme um Percivals Nacken und ein erstes überwältigtes Keuchen entwich ihm, als sich die Spitze gegen seinen Muskelring drückte und hindurch drang.   
“Sch...”, fluchte er atemlos, brach den Fluch aber ab und warf mit einem lauten Stöhnen den Kopf in den Nacken, als Percival sich mit einem Ruck tiefer schob. So sehr von ihm ausgefüllt zu sein, war berauschend.   
Percival drängte sich näher und schob sich immer tiefer, selbst, als Credence glaubte, dass er ihn schon lang ganz in sich aufgenommen haben musste.  
Er war beinahe größer, als Credence ertragen konnte, länger und breiter. Beeindruckender als sein Spielzeug. Und füllte ihn so sehr aus, dass er nicht einmal den Winkel verändern musste, um Credences Prostata zu streifen.   
“Fuck”, hauchte Credence in Percivals Ohr. Percival antwortete mit einem tiefen, grollenden Knurren, das so animalisch war, dass Credence sich die Nackenhaare aufstellten und er sich fester in Percivals Schultern krallte.   
Percival zog sich langsam wieder aus ihm heraus und stieß sich dann ein wenig schneller hinein, was Credence mit einem weiteren Stöhnen quittierte.   
Wieder und wieder wiederholte Percival die Bewegung, bis sie flüssiger wurde und schneller und Credence so gut traf, dass er bei jedem Stoß Sterne vor den Augen tanzen sah. Sein Kopf lag kraftlos auf dem Bett, die Unterlippe biss er sich blutig zwischen seinem Stöhnen, das jedes Mal lauter wurde. Um sie herum begann der Bulli zu beben und die Schwingungen ihrer Bewegungen aufzunehmen. Es federte zusätzlich, brachte neue Reize und führte nur dazu, dass Credence noch schneller den Verstand verlor.   
Bald bekam er nicht einmal mehr mit, was er stöhnte, hörte sich selbst zusammenhanglose Worte stammeln und fühlte, wie sein Körper in Flammen stand. Die Hitze, die zwischen ihnen entstand, die Weichheit von Percivals Muskeln an seiner Haut, die Härte, mit der er sich in Credence hineintrieb, all das steigerte seine Lust so sehr, dass er bald das Gefühl hatte, vollkommen überreizt zu werden. Sein eigenes Glied war bisher vernachlässigt worden und für gewöhnlich benötigte er die doppelte Penetration für den Orgasmus, aber Percivals großer Schwanz stieß so hart und fordernd wieder und wieder gegen seine Prostata, dass Credence fühlte, wie das süße Ziehen sich zu einem unerträglichen brennenden Kitzeln steigerte, dessen Druck sich mehr und mehr erhöhte, bis es sich schließlich mit einem Mal so gewaltig entlud, dass er mit einem heiseren Schrei zum Orgasmus kam. Percival, der das Tempo nicht gedrosselt hatte, trieb sich mit der gleichen Intensität ununterbrochen in ihn hinein, vögelte ihn durch seinen Orgasmus hindurch und sorgte dafür, dass Credence jede Woge und jeden Schauer bis zuletzt auskosten konnte. Krampfhaft zog er sich wieder und wieder um Percival zusammen, so eng, dass es beinahe wehtat, bis der Ältere schließlich ebenfalls erschauderte, noch zwei weitere Male in ihn stieß und sich heiß in Credence ergoss.   
Er sackte heftig atmend über Credence zusammen. Credence, der ebenso flach atmete, versuchte noch, seine Welt wieder ins Gleichgewicht zu bringen, nachdem Percival sie aus den Angeln gevögelt hatte.   
Allmählich hörten die Sterne auf, vor seinen Augen zu tanzen. Sein Geist wurde wieder klarer. Ein warmes Gefühl nistete sich in seine Brust ein und er schlang die Arme stärker um Percival, dessen warmer Körper sich verschwitzt gegen den seinen schmiegte.   
“Du bist unglaublich”, hörte er Percival atemlos raunen.   
Credence stutzte, ehe er leise lachte. “Wohl eher du”, erwiderte er, “Das war...”  
“...atemberaubend”, ergänzte Percival seinen Satz.   
Credence nickte und seufzte wohlig. Er schloss genießend die Augen. Percivals schlaffer werdenden Schwanz noch immer in sich zu fühlen, sein großer warmer Körper über ihn, und dabei so behütet und warm zu sein, entspannte ihn unheimlich. Er zwang sich, nicht daran zu denken, wie es enden würde. Dieser Moment war kostbar, er musste ihn auskosten.  
Percival schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Er regte sich nicht, seine Atmung beruhigte sich aber allmählich und war irgendwann so gleichmäßig, dass Credence das Gefühl beschlich, dass er einschlief.   
Mit einem Schmunzeln schob er Percival von sich herunter. Bereitwillig drehte sich Percival auf den Rücken und gab dann ein zufriedenes Brummen von sich, als sich Credence neben ihn legte und seinen Kopf auf die breite Brust bettete, in der das große Herz ruhig schlug. Er zog die Decke über sie und schlief ein. 

Der nächste Morgen war verwirrend. Credence wusste nicht, wo er war, als er erwachte. Es roch fremd und das Bett fühlte sich nicht wie seines an. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er eigentlich den Wald hören musste und dass sein Schlafsack enger war als das, worin er gerade lag. Er blinzelte gegen das Sonnenlicht an, das durch die Fensterscheiben schien und bemerkte dann, als er sich aufsetzte, dass er nicht allein war. Percival lag neben ihm und blinzelte ebenfalls, offensichtlich geweckt von der Bewegung.   
Credence warf ihm einen nervösen Blick zu. “Guten Morgen”, grüßte er schüchtern.   
Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war, hier zu übernachten. Vielleicht wollte Percival am nächsten Morgen gar nicht daran erinnert werden...   
Aber als sich auf dessen Lippen ein Lächeln ausbreitete, verschwanden Credences Sorgen. “Guten Morgen, Schönheit”, antwortete Percival mit schlaftrunkener rauer Stimme und hob die Hand, um Credence über die Wange zu streichen. “Gut geschlafen?”  
Credence nickte, schloss die Augen und küsste den Daumen, der über seine Lippen fuhr.   
“Besser als auf dem Waldboden?”, hakte Percival neckend nach.   
Credence errötete. “Ja”, sagte er und setzte dann, weil er fürchtete, Percival würde ihm erneut unterstellen, dass er ihn ausnutzte, eilig hinzu: “Aber das lag nur daran, dass ich neben dir geschlafen habe.”  
Seine Worte entlockten Percival ein warmes Lachen. “Charmeur”, spielte er die Worte sanft herunter.   
Credence schüttelte den Kopf. “Es ist die Wahrheit”, flüsterte er.   
Percival schmunzelte. Doch er sagte nichts darauf.   
Einen angenehmen Moment lang betrachtete er Credence versonnen, während er ihm die Wange streichelte. Dann nahm er die Hand fort.   
“Wir sollten uns anziehen”, sagte er, “Bevor die anderen wach werden.”  
Credence schluckte und die Erinnerung an die anderen Kursteilnehmer dämpfte seine Stimmung – selbst, wenn einige davon seine Freunde waren. Er wusste, dass es vernünftig war, also nickte er. So wie Percival griff er nach seiner Jeans und seinen Pullovern, zog sich alles über und fragte sich, weil sie währenddessen schwiegen, ob das nun der Moment war, an dem sie beide für sich bemerkten, dass dieses Etwas zwischen ihnen endete. Sie hatten bekommen, was sie wollten. Credence versuchte, es realistisch zu sehen. Er kannte Percival gar nicht, aber was er von ihm wusste, machte ihm nur umso deutlicher, dass sie keine Zukunft haben konnten. Ihre Leben waren zu verschieden. Wenn er wieder zurück in der Stadt war, würde er sein Studium fortsetzen. Percival aber würde hier im Wald bleiben und weitere Kurse leiten, weil er das als seine Lebensaufgabe begriffen hatte. Keiner von ihnen würde sein Leben für den anderen aufgeben. Und das war in Ordnung.   
In Gedanken versunken, bemerkte er am Rande, wie Percival die Tür des Bullis aufschob und in die morgendliche Lichtung hinaustrat. Credence richtete seine Kleidung, strich seinen Pulli ein letztes Mal glatt und lugte dann um die Ecke, um zu sehen, ob man ihn beobachtete. Hier und da standen im Wald bereits einige Leute an ihren Nachtlagern, streckten sich oder begannen, zusammenzuräumen. Keiner schaute in seine Richtung. Hastig sprang er aus dem Auto und ging dann in einem kleinen Bogen, der so aussehen sollte, als würde er durch den Wald schlendern, zur Feuerstelle hin. Percival, der direkt darauf zugelaufen war, schichtete Holz auf und entfachte ein Feuer, während er Abernathy, der eben dazu getreten war, anwies, Wasser aus dem Bach zu holen. Sie würden es abkochen und für den Kaffee verwenden.   
Credence setzte sich in einiger Entfernung ans Feuer und als Newt zu ihm stieß, begrüßte er ihn. Newt stellte keine Fragen, obwohl Credence befürchtet hatte, dass man ihm seine nächtlichen Aktivitäten an der Nasenspitze ansah. Aber vielleicht hatte er tatsächlich Glück und die Anderen glaubten, er sei einfach früher wach gewesen als sie und habe am Lagerfeuer auf sie gewartet. Er würde sie in ihrem Irrglauben nicht korrigieren.   
Es wurde voller am Feuer, als auch die übrigen Teilnehmer dazu stießen und bald waren alle versammelt.   
Sie frühstückten, während Percival ihnen erklärte, wozu man abgekochtes Wasser verwenden konnte und warum es so wichtig war, in der Wildnis früh eine geeignete Wasserquelle zu finden. Dann folgten weitere Übungen in der Sonne – sie mussten die Himmelsrichtungen bestimmen, mithilfe verschiedener Hilfsmittel – und gegen Mittag packten alle zusammen und verstauten ihre Dinge in den behelfsmäßigen Rucksäcken, mit denen sie schon hierhergekommen waren.   
Percival führte die Gruppe durch den Wald und dann auf die Lichtung, auf der ihre Autos standen. Er verabschiedete sich von ihnen, ohne jeden einzelnen anzusprechen, und ging dann, Abernathy im Schlepptau, wieder zurück in den Wald.  
Den ganzen Morgen über hatte er Credence kaum mehr als einmal flüchtig angesehen. Er hatte ihn während der Übungen nicht angesprochen, hatte sich eher noch an andere gewandt und war überhaupt so sachlich, dass Credence am Ende begann, an der Verbindung, die er am Vortag gefühlt hatte, zu zweifeln.   
Er war ein wenig enttäuscht, als er zu Newt ins Auto stieg und sie den Heimweg antraten. Newt plauderte fröhlich über die Erkenntnisse, die er im Wald gesammelt hatte und was er davon in der Zukunft verwenden konnte, doch Credence hörte ihm gar nicht so richtig zu. Er verstand ja, dass Percival sich unauffällig verhalten wollte. Credence wusste, dass er, solange der Kurs andauerte, nur einer von vielen Teilnehmern war. Aber er hatte sich trotzdem ein wenig mehr erhofft. Keine offenen Zuneigungsbekundungen oder die klammernden Fragen nach einem Wiedersehen, aber einfach... etwas. Vielleicht die Frage nach seiner Handynummer. Oder auch nur ein kleines Zeichen in seine Richtung, dass Percival es nicht bereute.   
Doch so, wie er ihn ignoriert hatte, wirkte es vielmehr so, als würde er die Nacht ungeschehen machen wollen. Schlimmer noch, als hätte er nun, da er bekommen hatte, was er wollte, das Interesse so sehr verloren, dass er es nicht einmal mehr für nötig befand, mit Credence zu sprechen.  
Es schmerzte. Credence fühlte sich weggeworfen. Er hatte nicht mehr als eine Nacht haben wollen, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass es ihm gefiel, danach so ignoriert zu werden.  
Traurig und verletzt dachte Credence daran, wie anders die Stimmung zwischen ihnen am Vortag gewesen war und er fragte sich, ob es nach einem One-Night-Stand normal war, dass die Anziehung vollkommen verflog. Oder ob Percival tatsächlich oberflächlicher war, als er gedacht hatte. 

Credence ertappte sich in den nächsten Tagen mehr als einmal dabei, wie er die Website öffnete, auf der Percival seinen Kurs bewarb, und sich durch die Fotos scrollte, die er dort eingestellt hatte. Er bemerkte, wie oft sein Blick an Percivals Statur hängen blieb. Und an seinem Gesicht. Percival sah gut aus und Credence bezweifelte, dass er das nicht wusste. Mehr als einmal schloss er mit dieser Erkenntnis seufzend die Seite und sagte sich, dass er Percival ziemlich auf den Leim gegangen war. Und dass er bei dem Nächsten vorsichtiger sein würde. 

Selbst ein halbes Jahr später grübelte er noch darüber nach, als es draußen zu kalt war, um auch nur ans Zelten zu denken. Der Schnee fiel in dicken Flocken und die Stadt wurde weihnachtlich. Lichter strahlten aus den Schaufenstern, Weihnachtsbäume vervollständigten die Szene und Credence dachte einmal mehr, dass das, was die Menschheit geschaffen hatte, mit der Wildnis nichts gemein hatte. Und das gefiel ihm. Es war seine eigene kleine Welt, die ihn nicht an Percival erinnerte.   
Und so rechnete er nicht einmal damit, ihn zu sehen, als er sich im Starbucks in die Schlange stellte, um sich seine heiße Schokolade zu bestellen. Und auch nicht, als er beim Hinaustreten mit jemandem zusammenstieß und sich der Inhalt seines Kakaos über ihren Mänteln verteilte.   
Selbst dann nicht, dass er sich ebenso hektisch entschuldigte wie sein Gegenüber und beinahe dann nicht einmal, als er in das Gesicht des Mannes sah.   
Doch dann stockte ihm der Atem und seine Augen wurden groß, während Percival, der ebenso perplex aussah, seinen Namen stammelte.   
Schließlich, nachdem einige Augenblicke in betretenem Schweigen und peinlichem Gestammel vergangen waren, lachte Percival leise. “Darf ich dich auf einen neuen Kakao einladen?”, fragte er.   
Und Credence, der erst dann richtig aus seiner Trance erwachte, lächelte.   
“Gern”, sagte er.

**Author's Note:**

> Wie ihr sicher gemerkt habt, habe ich nur 2 von 3 Punkten des Prompts erfüllt.   
> Es gibt allerdings ein zweites Kapitel, das ich Ende Januar hier posten werde ;) Stay tuned!


End file.
